


Only You, Kid

by rosied



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Gen, Texting, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosied/pseuds/rosied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim is drunk, he acts without thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Star Trek:AOS, Jim Kirk/Any,  
> (352):  
> You have not lived until you've slid down a waterfall fucked out of your mind. Fact.

Kirk to McCoy: You have not lived until you've slid down a waterfall fucked out of your mind. Fact.  
McCoy to Kirk: How the fuck did you slide down a waterfall? Weren't there rocks or anything?  
Kirk to McCoy: Welllll.....  
McCoy to Kirk: Only you, kid. Get your ass to Sickbay RIGHT NOW so I can patch it up. Again.


End file.
